keepsgettinbetterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mi Reflejo
Mi Reflejo (Spanish: My Reflection) is the second studio album and the first Spanish-language studio album by American pop singer Christina Aguilera. It was released on September 12, 2000. Most of the album was produced by Rudy Perez and includes Spanish versions of five songs from her debut album Christina Aguilera, as well as six new songs. The album won the Latin Grammy for Best Female Pop Vocal Album in 2001. The album has sold over 3 million copies worldwide. Background and production Aguilera's manager Kurtz told MTV that Christina was talking about recording a Spanish-language album even before she recorded her debut album. In 2000 Aguilera started recording with producer Rudy Pérez in Miami. According to Pérez, Aguilera didn't know any Spanish while recording. The album's title was actually planned to be "Latin Lover Girl", which was later renamed to "Mi Reflejo". The album features the Spanish-sung versions of five songs from her 1999 self-titled debut album, with five originals and one traditional number called "Contigo En La Distancia". Mi Reflejo was Produced by Multiple Grammy, Billboard and ASCAP Award winning Producer Rudy Pérez, a Cuban-American who also wrote four of its five new songs — "Pero Me Acuerdo De Ti", "Si No Te Hubiera Conocido", "Cuando No Es Contigo", and "El Beso Del Final". The track "Falsas Esperanzas" later became the second single of the album. Additionally, Aguilera made a duet with young Puerto Rican–born singer Luis Fonsi on the ballad "Si No Te Hubiera Conocido." Written by Rudy Perez. Reception Critical reception Critically, the album got average reviews with a rating of 56/100 on the website MetaCritic, one point higher than her sophomore album Stripped. All Music described the album was a mirror image of her debut album Christina Aguilera. He stated that the record was classy and well produced, but later he added: "It's hard to view Mi Reflejo as anything other than a bit of a pleasant holding pattern! It's enjoyable as it spins, but it doesn't add anything new to her music, since it's just the old music in new clothing."[6] Songs from the album earned her twoLatin Grammy Award nominations, one for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance for "Genio Atrapado" in 2000 and Record of the Year for "Pero Me Acuerdo De Tí" in 2001. The album earned her a Grammy Award nomination for Best Latin Pop Album and a win at the Latin Grammy Awards for Best Female Pop Vocal Album in 2001. Christina became the first American Artist to win a Latin Grammy. Chart performance The Spanish-language album debuted at No. 27 on the Billboard 200 and until 2009, it has sold 680,000 copies. The album also topped the "Top Latin Album" and remained at No. 1 twenty consecutive weeks. On September 10, 2001 it has been certified triple-platino honors under the RIAA's Los Premios de Oro y Platino program. Track listing #"Genio Atrapado" (David Frank, Pamela Sheyne, Rudy Perez, Steve Kipner) - 3:38 #"Falsas Esperanzas"(Jorge Luis Piloto) - 2:57 #"El Beso Del Final" (Franne Golde, Rudy Perez, Tom Snow) - 4:42 #"Pero Me Acuerdo De Ti" (Rudy Perez) - 4:26 #"Ven Conmigo (Solamente Tu)" (Johan Aberg, Paul Rein, Rudy Pérez) - 3:11 #"Si No Te Hubiera Conocido" (feat. Luis Fonsi) (Rudy Perez) - 4:50 #"Contigo En La Distancia" (César Portillo DeLaLuz) - 3:44 #"Cuando No Es Contigo" (Manuel Lopez, Rudy Perez) - 4:10 #"Por Siempre Tu" (Diane Warren, Rudy Perez) = 4:05 #"Una Mujer" (Guy Roche, Shelly Peiken, Rudy Perez) - 3:14 #"Mi Reflejo" (David Zippel, Matthew Wilder, Rudy Perez) - 3:38 42:32 Bonus tracks #"Falsas Esperanzas" (Dance Radio Mix) (Jorge Luis Piloto) - 3:27 #"Falsas Esperanzas" (Tropical Mix) (Jorge Luis Piloto) - 3:10 #"Pero Me Acuerdo De Ti" (remix) (Rudy Pérez) - 3:41 #"Ven Conmigo (Solamente Tú)" (Karaoke Version) (Johan Aberg, Paul Rein, Rudy Pérez) - 3:12 56:10 Charts Awards Personnel *Christina Aguilera - vocals *Richard Bravo - percussion *Ed Calle - saxophone *Tony Concepcion - trumpet *Geannie Cruz - background vocals *Luis Fonsi - performer *David Frank - drums, keyboard *Jerry Goldsmith - conductor *John Goux - guitar *Paquito Hechavarria - piano *Julio Hernandez - bass *Steve Kipner - drums, keyboard *Matt Laug - tambourine *Lee Levin - drums *Manny Lopez - acoustic guitar *Raúl Midón - background vocals *Rafael Padilla - percussion *Agustin Pantoja - palmadas *Wendy Pederson - vocals *Rudy Perez - Producer, Arranger, songwriter, keyboards, Spanish guitar *Tim Pierce - guitar *Rubén Rodríguez - electric bass *Michael C. Ross - keyboard *Dana Teboe - trombone *Michael Thompson - guitar *Dan Warner - guitar *Matthew Wilder - orchestration *Aaron Zigman - orchestration Production *Producer: Rudy Perez *Executive producers: Ron Fair, Diane Warren *Engineers: Paul Arnold, Bob Brockman, : Mario DeJesús, Mike Greene, Mario Lucy, Joel Numa, Paul Rein, Michael C. Ross, Bruce Weeden *Assistant engineers: Tom Bender, Michael Huff *Mixing: Mike Couzzi, Mick Guzauski, Peter Mokran, Dave Way, Bruce Weeden *Programming: Rudy Perez, Guy Roche, Michael C. Ross *Drum programming: Rudy Perez *Percussion programming: Rudy Perez *Arrangers: Rudy Perez, Ed Calle, David Frank, Sergio George, Ron Harris, *vocal arrangement: Ron Fair *String arrangements: Gary Lindsay, Rudy Perez *Vocal arrangement: Rudy Perez *Orchestration: Matthew Wilder, Aaron Zigman Category:Albums Category:Albums